


Full Circle

by Squirrel_Bait1



Category: It Lives (Visual Novels)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Bait1/pseuds/Squirrel_Bait1
Summary: As a new Keeper steps blinking into the light of a new life as a destined servant and protector to the Power, old secrets from the past begin to reveal themselves, and an opportunity to heal the wounds of the past presents difficult choices for a young and inexperienced soul. Follow-up to It Lives On.
Relationships: Tom Sato/Main Character (It Lives Beneath)





	Full Circle

Wanted Fugitive: Reward of up to $100,000  
Marie A. Sato  
Age: 18  
Height: 5′4″  
Weight: 125 lbs  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Brown

Sato was assumed to have been killed along with countless government scientists in the Pacific Northwest National Laboratory Incident two years ago, but it has recently been brought to our attention that she somehow escaped and has since been on the run. 

Her exact whereabouts are unknown, but she is believed to be hiding somewhere in Klamath County, Oregon. If sighted, citizens are advised to contact local authorities immediately. The FBI is offering a large reward for information leading to her arrest. 

She is known to have a connection to a supernatural entity capable of mass destruction. Her intentions are unclear, but we cannot risk allowing such a woman to roam free.  
She is not to be underestimated. She is considered the most dangerous woman in the country for a good reason.

Officers may use lethal force if necessary.


End file.
